The invention is based on a pressure sensor. In a pressure sensor of this kind, which has been disclosed for example by DE-A-43 03 011, the bottom of the sensor housing is embodied as a pressure transmission element. The sensor housing has an internal thread into which a plunger is screwed, which presses the measuring element for the pressure transmission against the bottom with an initial stress. The magnitude of this initial stress is decisive for the function of the pressure sensor and is set ahead of time. With an excessive or insufficient initial stress of the measuring element, there is the danger that the measurement curve is not linear. Furthermore, an excessive or insufficient stress has a negative impact on the fatigue strength of the measuring element and the bottom. If the screw mounted plunger rotates intentionally or unintentionally out of its defined adjustment position, the initial stress also changes, which acts on the measuring element and the bottom. Furthermore, under the high pressures in the injection system, settling processes take place in the threads, by means of which the initial stress tapers off over time.
Finally, European Patent EP 0 400 060 has disclosed a measuring device for detecting a pressure, in which the initial stress on the measuring element is likewise generated by means of detachable, positive fit connections. As with the screw connection, settling processes also occur over time at mold seams of these connections and reduce the initial stress on the measuring element.